


Bloodlust

by SargentCorn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Creampie, Dark Will Graham, Don't Try This At Home, Dub con because Hannibal doesn't verbally give consent but he doesn't stop Will either, Dubious Consent, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Sane or Safe, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is naked but Hannibal is clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: His first thought: he shouldn’t be doing this. He should be running to Jack Crawford and the FBI and telling them he found the Chesapeake Ripper.His second thought?How good it felt to have Hannibal’s lips against his, pushing the man into his bed. Grinding their clothed cocks together and hearing the small noise Hannibal made each time he rolled his hips.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this idea came to me, I sat down and wrote, and here we are. Some elements in this fic are neither safe or sane, and it's dub con since you don't hear Hannibal give verbal enthusiastic consent, but you can assume he wants if even if he's confused at what Will's plan is.

His first thought: he shouldn’t be doing this. He should be running to Jack Crawford and the FBI and telling them he found the Chesapeake Ripper.

His second thought?

How good it felt to have Hannibal’s lips against his, pushing the man into his bed. Grinding their clothed cocks together and hearing the small noise Hannibal made each time he rolled his hips.

Pulling away, with a line of spit keeping their mouths connected, Will panted, glancing down at the usually picture-perfect doctor’s ruffled hair and lips bruised from kissing. His tie untucked from his shirt, and his vest rumpled instead of its usual pristine appearance. Hannibal looked almost debauched save for the muted worry and arousal in his eyes.

The older man opened his mouth to say something, but Will pressed his hand against it. “Shut up,” he breathed, arousal nearly clouding every thought and action. “Don’t say a word, Hannibal. Just don’t.”

Surging forward, he drew Hannibal into another hungry bruising kiss. He needed this; he needed Hannibal despite everything he had just learned. And God, he _wanted_.

He wanted to ride Hannibal with everything he had.

It should have disgusted him.

It didn’t.

Pinning Hannibal’s hands above him, Will growled lowly, nearly ripping off both his and Hannibal’s ties. “Stay,” he hissed, wrapping one around each wrist before tying them to the bars of Hannibal’s hardboard. “ _Stay_ ,” he repeated, and Hannibal stilled under him, lips parted and cheeks rosy.

Knowing he would stay, Will slipped from the other man’s lap and quickly shucked his clothes off. He eyed Hannibal before deciding that the man would stay dressed. Hannibal stared back with half-lidded eyes drinking in the sight Will made.

“Lube?” he asked, licking his lips. Hannibal’s eyes slid to the nightstand in front of Will. Smirking, Will fetched it from the drawer before taking his place on Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal’s cock lay heavy against his stomach, dribbling with pre-cum. Will’s teeth ached at the sight and he couldn’t explain why besides knowing he wanted to sink them in Hannibal’s skin. Feel the taste of blood on his tongue.

Popping the cap, he squirted lube on his hand before slowly running it down Hannibal’s length, delighting in the way the man’s whole body seemed to shiver at the touch. He gave Hannibal a couple more pumps before adding more lube to his hand and shoving two fingers in his hole without much thought. It hurt, but he didn’t care. He wanted Hannibal.

He gave himself just enough prep to prevent bleeding before sinking onto Hannibal’s cock. Their moans broke the silence of the room. “Hannibal,” he whispered hoarsely. His eyes fluttered shut feeling Hannibal inside him.

“Will,” Hannibal echoed, voice just as hoarse as his. Will snapped his hips in response, watching as a long moan drew itself from deep from within Hannibal’s chest. The sound sent a shiver down his spine, and he did it again to hear the beautiful noise Hannibal made.

Hannibal gazed up at him, eyes clouded with desire and wonderment. And staring back, Will knew Hannibal would worship every bit of him if Will untied him. He didn’t.

He moved his hips again. Hannibal groaned softly, hips jerking in response.

Desire surged through his body, making him growl lowly with a jerk of his hips. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered shut, and Will reached out and grabbed his chin. “Look at me,” he hissed, and the other man’s eyes snapped up. “Look at me,” Will repeated. “Let me _see _you.”__

__“See me, Will,” Hannibal said back._ _

__Placing his hands on Hannibal’s chest, he kept his brutal pace before sliding his hands up and around his neck. He didn’t squeeze, but the threat was there all the same. Hannibal swallowed, keeping his gaze locked with Will’s. “I see you, Hannibal,” he whispered. “I see you. It’s beautiful.”_ _

__One of his hands moved to Hannibal’s hair before yanking his head to the side so he could bite down on his neck hard. Blood filled his mouth, and Will couldn't stop the debauched groan from his mouth. Hannibal tasted so good. He could have drunk from him till the blood stopped flowing._ _

__The thought pushed him to orgasm, ripping through him forcing him to bite Hannibal harder. A noise left Hannibal’s throat, his hips jerked once, and Will felt Hannibal’s cum fill him. Will slipped his hands behind Hannibal’s neck and pressed his body closer while lapping at his bite mark._ _

__Hannibal shivered._ _

__Will pulled away to admire the bruises on his neck he left. A pleased smile played on his lips, and he could see a half-hearted on Hannibal’s. Wariness had set in his eyes again._ _

__He untied Hannibal from the restraints slipping off Hannibal’s cock, and making the man moan lowly at the loss. His hands brought Hannibal’s to his side before he curled up next to his cannibal. “Don’t leave me, Hannibal,” Will pleaded against his side feeling arms wrap around him. “ _Please don’t leave me._ ”_ _

__He didn’t want Hannibal to leave him. He wanted all of Hannibal and what he could offer._ _

__Hannibal stared silently at him, a decision not quite made._ _

__“Please,” he repeated, staring back at Hannibal. “I want everything. The murder, the cannibalism. All of it. I want you.” The sound of Hannibal swallowing echoed loudly against his ears, but he could see Hannibal had made his choice._ _

__“Never, Will,” he promised, nestling his nose into the top of Will’s and inhaling deeply. “I will never leave you.”_ _


End file.
